


A Little Punishment

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Jealousy, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day seventeen (masturbation, seduction, orgasm denial) / Smut prompt #100
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: Kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	A Little Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day seventeen (masturbation, seduction, orgasm denial) / Smut prompt #100

Ellie climbs out of her car with a large bag in one of her arms and walks down the hallway of the small loft she’s living by herself. Since she decided to run away with Colt, it didn’t make sense to stay at the dorms and even though most of the time she’s alone, the solitude doesn’t bother her. Especially when she argues with him. They’re both too headstrong to stay close when they have a fight, so it’s for the best if they wait until the dust settles. Or so she thinks.

She fishes her keys from her clutch bag when the sound of steps coming from her apartment gets her attention. No one has the keys, so it couldn’t be a good sign. Reaching for the pepper spray on her keychain, she cautiously minces to her door and opens it, ready to attack the intruder only to see a familiar face smirking at her as he lies on her bed with his arms crossed behind his head. 

“Hey, babe,” he grins.

Ellie bangs the door shut. “How the hell did you get in here and **what are you doing in my bed?!** " 

"I taught you where to hide the spare key, remember?” He gives her a knowing look. “Aaaand…” he smirks. “I’ve been waiting for you to join me, of course.”

She glares at him.

“You know I like it hot, but don’t you think the pepper spray is a little too much?” He teases.

She puts the spray down, walks across the room, puts the groceries on the counter and begins to organize them, ignoring him.

He stands up and saunters over to her, leaning on the counter. “Still mad at me?”

She keeps organizing her groceries but doesn’t say a word to him.

“I told you that was just business,” he says as he reaches out for her hand.

She pulls his hand away and continues to store her groceries in the kitchen cabinets.

“You know I couldn’t just back out of a deal like that. Come on, Ellie… Be reasonable.”

She turns to him, eyes burning with rage. “Oh, I’m sorry… I didn’t know your business was that girl’s neck,” she snarls.

He follows her as she walks away. “She liked me and I had to use it as an advantage to close the deal and sell the Lamborghinis. It was just some harmless flirting… I touched her hair a few times, smiled, danced with her and nuzzled her neck because our source told me it’s her weakness. It was nothing." 

"She was grinding on you and you expect me to believe it was nothing?" 

Colt stands behind her and pushes her hair aside to kiss her neck. "Ellie, I did it for us. That job was our getaway ticket from here. Isn’t that the plan?” His hands run down her sides, delving under her blouse. “It meant nothing to me.”

She pulls away from him to stare into his eyes. “Okay, but here’s a question: how would you feel if it was me who had to seduce someone for a job? If I had to smile to another guy, let someone nuzzle my neck, dance so close to him that I could make him hard for me? Would you be okay with it?”

His hands ball into fists and a muscle in jaw twitches at the thought of her with somebody else.

“I guess now you understand how I feel about this.”

“Yeah, sort of,” he grimaces. “But I need you to understand that it really didn’t mean anything. It was just an easier way to get the money.”

Ellie looks away.

“Hey,” he steps closer, cupping her chin so she’s looking at him. “I want you. Not the rich client everyone calls a MILF, not the girls who hit on me at races or sideshows, not the clerk from the grocery store we go. Everybody else bores the shit out of me.” As her face softens, he pulls her closer. “Can you forgive me?”

“I don’t know…”

“Babe, don’t be like this.” His hands slide down her waist, unbuttoning her jeans to reach for her panties. “Tell me what I have to make you forgive me.”

“Would you do anything so I can forgive you?

"Anything is a pretty strong word, I—”

She gives him a sideways glance and tries to push him away.

“Okay, okay, okay…” He tightens the embrace. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“Hmmm…”

“Will you forgive me now?” He says, kissing her neck.

“You’ll have to obey me and do a few things.”

“Ooh… My good girl is showing her claws, huh?” He grins. “Alright. Tell me what to do, _mistress,_ ” he asks, nuzzling her shoulder.

“Strip.”

A slow smile spreads on his face and he obliges. He walks towards the bed, removing his T-shirt, pants, and boxers, taking his time to show off his taut muscles. 

“Lie on the bed.”

He lies down on the bed and waits. He stays quiet, watching her remove her jacket, blouse, boots, and jeans then search for something on her dresser. His eyes go wide when he sees the objects in her hands.

“Where did you get those?”

“I bought the lube earlier and the cuffs are Mona’s. She said I could keep them and put to good use,” she smiles slyly as she opens a pair of handcuffs, sashays to the bed, puts the keys and a bottle of lube on her end table and straddles him. “Hands above your head.”

“Will you forgive me if I promise not to misbehave again, mistress?”

“Yes,” she says as she leans forward to handcuff him to the headboard. “Maybe you’ll even get a little treat.”

“Oh, shit…” he inhales the sweet perfume coming from the valley between her breasts as the fabric of her bra grazes softly on his face. 

“Is something wrong, Colt?” She sits on his stomach.

“No, mistress.” He gulps. “Everything’s fine.”

She smiles and moves down, raking her nails lightly, kissing his abs, then his thighs, teasing him as she touches and kisses him everywhere, except where he wants her the most.

“God, Ellie!”

She arches an eyebrow at him.

“I’m sorry, mistress,” he pants.

“Good boy,” she goes lowers, parting his legs. “Now, stay still and I’ll see if deserve a reward.” She reaches for the lube and drips it on his throbbing member as one hand starts to move, spreading the clear liquid all over it.

“Oh my god,” he blurts out. Ellie has become surprisingly good at handjobs, making sure her hands are soft and warm, putting the right pressure, working at the right pace, giving attention to other sweet spots of his body.

“Is it good?”

“Yes, mistress.”

Her hand moves faster on him, he tenses up, feeling so close to the edge when she stops. _NO! What the fuck!_

She giggles.

He inhales sharply. Of course she would do this. It was too good to be true. 

She strokes him again, but this time, she dips down her head and sucks his balls, her tongue massaging them in a way he had never felt before.

“Oh fuck…” His hands clench around the bars of her headboard. 

They lock eyes for a moment and he knows what she’s going to do next. Holding his length, her tongue travels up from his balls, then runs to the base, the shaft and as she reaches the tip, her mouth envelops his cock. She goes slowly again, clearly to tease him, speeds up a little. But once again, when he’s painfully close, she stops.

“No, no, no! Please, don’t do this. Please, mistress!” He whimpers.

“Aw… Are you frustrated?”

“Yes.”

“Are you mad?”

“Yes,” he growls.

“Good.” She sits up and gets out of the bed, crossing her arms. “Now you really understand how I felt that day.”

He frowns. “Ellie, I’m sorry. I truly am. I did that for us.”

“But did it have to be that way?”

“I looked for the best offers and that was the only way to sell the cars for a better price. Sometimes we have to make these kinds of sacrifices to get what we want the most.”

“But you could’ve warned, so I could have prepared myself for that.”

“I know… I’m sorry, babe.”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

Ellie nods.

“Will you let me come now?”

“Yes,” she says, taking off her bra and panties. "But I have to come first.“

"Of course. Always.”

She goes back to bed, placing a leg on either side of his hips and lowers herself, his cock slowly disappearing into her.

“Oh, yes!” He groans. “You feel so good.”

She rocks her hips fast, not wasting any time. Her breasts quickly get flushed, breath ragged, her wet folds pulsating around his manhood.

He’s desperately close again and tries to hold back as much he can. 

Luckily, she is as eager to find release as he is and presses her digits on her core, moving back and forth and wails as she orgasms.

 _Thank goodness!_ Colt bucks his hips as she keeps going and comes at last, gasping as he finally reaches bliss.

Ellie leans on his chest, completely spent.

“Was it good, mistress?”

“Yes,” she answers quietly.

“Was I good?”

“Oh, yeah. You were amazing, babe.”

“Great. Can you uncuff me?”

She looks up at him then squints her eyes, pretending to be in deep thought. “I don’t know. Maybe I should let you here and give you some time to think…”

“Ellie, please.”

“If you keep saying that, I might get used to it.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be gentler, more obedient, whatever you want. Just get me out of these things.”

She giggles, gives him a kiss then sits up and reaches for the keys to uncuff him.

“I’ll make you pay for this, you know,” he says as she releases his hands.

“I know,” she smiles mischievously, putting the handcuffs and keys back on the end table and leaning on him again. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
